


The End

by lightscomeandgo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, I'm sorry I'm bad at tags, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, sad with hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightscomeandgo/pseuds/lightscomeandgo
Summary: "well if I'm wrong then, what more could I lose?"-One can only imagine what happened after the movie ended, and this is my fanciful interpretation of it.





	The End

It seemed to be the end of times, as far as Thor can see. He looks toward where Steve still sat, blankly looking off into the distance. The discolored corpse of Vision lay without life next to Steve, eyes unseeing and unknowing. Colonel Rhodes has gotten over asking any other questions as he realized the true disparity of the situation at hand. Everyone holds collected breaths, not wanting to breath the ash-infested air around them. Within Thor’s peripheral vision, he sees the kind rabbit appear from within the bushes, though instead of his common witty comments, all Thor can hear are quiet sobs. Thor walks toward the clearing and his feeling of sorrow deepens even further than he thought it possible.

_What more could I lose?_

A bald warrior rushes from some trees to the left of him and into the clearing. As Thor watches, she runs towards her other warriors, speaking in a foreign language of which Thor could not understand. They all bow their heads, one of mourning gesture, and begin to march dutiful, with tears in their eyes, towards the grand castle, and Thor knows at once that someone who was of royalty has turned to ash, much like the others. Warriors of all kind help one another, all of them at a loss much like the heroes in the small clearing that had encountered Thanos. A burly man, almost the size of Thor in fact, gives out the softest orders Thor has ever heard from a man of such size. The man kneels down and helps a fallen warrior up, who though they are not visibly hurt, Thor can conclude that the warrior had lost a loved one among the sea of people. Thor sits down, much like Steve Rogers had done moments ago. Thor bows his head and holds his axe in both of his hands, letting his emotions spike and overcome him at once.

_Hulk’s defeated body, crumpled and so close to death_   
_Heimdall’s all-knowing eyes meeting his, cease to see anything anymore_   
_Loki’s discolored face, no illusion this time, no breath_

Thor drops the axe upon the ground and lets his head hang for a period of time, for how long, Thor does not know. He lifts his head at the sound of soft feet slowly making their way behind him. Bruce has finally gotten out of the HulkBuster armor with the help of the others, and has obtained dried blood and dirt on his face, but as far as Thor could tell, he bore no injuries. Their eyes meet, and they both try to figure out what to say. Bruce says nothing as he sits beside Thor, and looks out to the clearing as well. Almost all of the warriors have gone towards the city and have left the clearing. Only those who appear to have lost loved ones, remain and keep looking and twisting their head, as if searching for those they've lost. Thor wrenches his eyes from the clearing and glances towards Bruce. Bruce reciprocates and speaks in a soft voice.

  
“We need to do something, Thor, these people,” Bruce gestures to the clearing.”and the rest of the world need our help right now, and I’m certain the rest of the universe does too.” Thor takes a quick look around and back at Bruce.

“I’ve failed gravely, Bruce. It’s my fault for causing the universe’s demise, for I put revenge above doing what was best.” He studies the clearing again, feeling his guilt churning inside him again. Bruce puts a hand upon Thor’s shoulder and shakes it softly, attempting to catch Thor’s attention again.

“We’ll find him, Thor, and make him pay for what he’s done. But right now, we need to regroup all those who are still around and form a plan.” Bruce said, who appears to be more sure of himself, as though comforting himself through Thor. It was then Thor decides to stand up suddenly, Bruce following his lead less graciously then he hoped for. Thor looks at Bruce again, with fondness in his eyes.

  
“I am grateful that you got to Earth safely, Bruce. Let us rejoin the others.” Thor grabs onto Bruce’s shoulder and shakes it in appreciation, his thin smile showing the smallest of assurance. Bruce returns a similar smile, as he grabs ahold of Thor’s arm on him.

They make their way back to the others, where half of them still appear to be in shock, and the other half, with faces full of conflicting emotions, are speaking to one another in hushed whispers. Thor glimpses to where Steve is and wishes he hadn’t. Steve has remained in the same spot he put himself on the ground, next to Vision’s corpse, which was covered now with what Thor could make out as a possible shawl or cape. Steve’s vacant eyes as he stares into the ground makes Thor want to return to what he was doing before. Thor thought better than to offer kind words, as there was no point in using them. Bruce urged Thor on to the somewhat talking group.

The group was composed of Colonel Rhodes, Romanoff, and the kind rabbit who had helped Thor in his journey in creating stormbreaker. Both Rhodes and Romanoff seemed to be uncomfortable with the talking rabbit, who was now past his sobs and formulating a plan. Thor and Bruce approached the group.

“I’ll help metal man right here in repairing and making that piece of shit better than it’s ever been before.” The rabbit jabs his thumb to the side towards Rhodes, who’s insulted.

“Hey talking raccoon, the man who made this suit is the smartest man I know and if anything, he would be offended by you calling it a piece of shit!” Rhodes argued. “Where is he now then, huh? Could’ve used his help in all of this! He’s probably turned to dust just like the others” The rabbit- raccoon?- yells at Rhodes.

Rhodes is left silent, face full of shock, anger, and sorrow. He turns to Thor and Bruce, who have been listening in the conversation since they’ve arrived. Before he could say anything, Natasha beat him to it.

“Thor, Bruce, we need to call in all our allies that may have survived the incident. We need to do damage control above grieving. We won’t be able to, with all the chaos happening here.” Natasha seems to make herself as emotionless as possible, but even she knew she was failing at that, by the tear tracks on her cheeks and the glint in her eyes. Thor has never seen someone attempt to so desperately, besides perhaps Loki. The thought of his lost brother made his chest clench painfully in remembrance.

“Bruce, you and Rhodes will work together in trying to contact all of our allies here. You’ll both try to locate and help governments around the world regain stability after we’ve gained enough resources to do so. Go and try find Shuri, princess of Wakanda, she’s hopefully still around and be available to help.” Bruce and Rhodes nodded and began their trek towards the city, helping warriors in the field to come along. Natasha turned to Thor, who hoped he didn’t look as lost as he felt.

“Thor, you’ll try to locate other known planets that may have been affected like this, and when you can, you will try to locate Thanos, as you’re the only one we know who can.” Natasha’s voice cracked and she tried to gain composure again. The kind rabbit spoke up in her place.

“I’ll go with you, Thor, I know some places that may need help too, but most importantly, I need to find out if my family’s out there.” He quickly wipes a tear out of site. Thor felt the need to give some encouraging words.

“That’s an excellent idea, I shall see to it that you will not be found in my place, with no family. I will do what I can to find them with your help.” Thor turned to Natasha. “We best be going, who knows what chaos roams the universe now.” Natasha nods her head in agreement.

Thor begins to walk toward an area clear enough for him to travel, and the rabbit follows suit. He jumps onto Thor’s right shoulder, ready to go, but Thor feels a small, gruff hand on the other, turning him. Bruce looks into his eyes, and pulls Thor down.

“Go and find Valkyrie, and the others. You are not alone, Thor. You do have a family.” he whispers to Thor as quietly as possible, and he does what Thor has never anticipated, giving him a small kiss to his cheek. Bruce pulls back, looks into his eyes, and races towards Natasha and Rhodes, who are suspiciously looking the other direction with great intent. Thor finds himself, staring after Bruce, wondering whether the past few moments actually happened. He was brought back to reality when the rabbit patted the back of his head.

“As adorable as that was, we have things in mind that we have to do first. Once we’re done, you can go back to sucking each other’s faces off of each other” The rabbit rolled his eyes.

Thor clears his throat and flexes his hand, and with the other, he grips stormbreaker tighter. Thor is more determined than ever, and he knows he can’t mourn or grieve until he helps uplift the grief and sorrow that falls upon everyone in the universe. With that in mind, Thor lifts stormbreaker, and in a blast of light, they leave Earth with crushed grief in their souls, and strong willpower in their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and I'd appreciate any criticisms or anything. Let me know if its worth continuing. Thanks!  
> p.s. I'm bad at editing, so excuse my mistakes if made.


End file.
